


The Wraith

by thekeytoeverything



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie writings, hosie canon, it's cute, it's fluffy, it's late WE KNOW, lots of tropes here, pls be nice yes, sorta angsty, we said hosie rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything
Summary: The Super Squad has to deal with a new monster. This time, it wouldn't be an easy feat.A creature of pure darkness has stumbled upon the doors of the Salvatore Boarding School, prompting the group to think of what they could do in order to stop this monster. But what happens when Hope and Josie are the ones to get affected? What will the rest of the Super Squad do once it has come to attack?Will Hope and Josie's relationship survive?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! sorry to be a little late on this, but we're both busy people. this is our first time working together and i hope you like this one-shot!
> 
> let us know in the comments your thoughts.

Malivore oozes, bubbles and then growls.

The creature struggles out of it, its claws clinging to the debris as it pushes itself upwards.

Eventually its entire upper body is out, and it is able to open its eyes, which glare towards an all too specific location.

The Salvatore school.

-

Something goes bump that night.

Hope’s eyes fly open as she sits upright, suddenly very aware of every single noise she can hear.

Except there is no noise. 

It’s silent.

Still, she finds herself feeling eerie - too eerie to go back to sleep at that moment.

So she sits for a couple more minutes, until she is positively sure that no more bumps are to follow.

She falls into a slumber of ignorant bliss; not at all aware of the day that was to follow suit, and the terror lurking in the shadows of the night.

  
  


A tannoy announcement wakes her up hours later.

Putting on her uniform, she heads to Alaric’s office. When she gets there, she realizes she’s the only one there. She looks around the room and then faces Dorian and Alaric, who both have laid a ton of books in front of them.

  
  


She moves closer and waits for them to speak.

  
  


Alaric speaks first. “We have a new monster on our hands.”

  
  


Hope crosses her arms and looks at the books to add some effect to her words. “I can see that. What is it?”

  
  


“It’s a Wraith,” Dorian mentions. “They’re soulless creatures that only feel negative emotions, hatred, and despair being a few. There are some instances where Wraiths are considered ‘good,’ but they’re inherently evil beings. This monster is not one of the good ones.”

  
  


The tribrid nods. “I figured that was the case, or if not, it wouldn’t be here.”

  
  


Dorian continues. “Most Wraiths tend to either steal souls and doom the soul to walk with them for all eternity, or they force their feelings of dread, hatred, etc. onto others just by passing them or touching them.” He shivers slightly, thinking of how they don’t know which kind of Wraith this is. “A holy presence or a holy object can be the only things that kill them.”

Dorian glances away, bringing his hand up to scratch at his head. “It also only comes at night.” He adds suddenly, like an afterthought. 

  
  


Hope analyzes the situation at hand, closing her eyes and holding her chin. “We have a lack of the former, but can easily get the other. I’ll come up with a plan with the others.”

  
  


The auburn-haired thinks about how last night, she had woken up abruptly and felt disturbed by the energy around. It must have been the Wraith’s fault. There was no other reason.

  
  


She doesn’t wait for Alaric’s or Dorian’s responses; she leaves and calls for a Super Squad meeting.

  
  


At the twins’ room, the Super Squad listened intently to what Hope had to say, telling them about what she was told by Dorian on the wraith.

“You know, thinking of it now,” Landon pipes up, standing now rather than sitting. “The Wraith came to me last night. It tried to grab me, but when it saw the sunrise, it fled.”

Lizzie instantly rolls his eyes and holds in a scoff.

“Until now I thought it might have just been some kind of fever dream,” Landon continues, his eyes trying to lock with Hope’s - but she was too busy thinking to notice. “But it mustn’t have been. What did Dorian say again, about it only coming at night?” He addresses Hope now. 

Hope just nods. “Well, he said exactly that. So, that must mean that it fears light.” She crosses her arms across her chest, capturing the attention of anyone who wasn’t already looking. “We have until dusk to prepare for this thing to come back.”

“Did you say that the way to defeat it is through Holy artifacts?” MG recalls. “Because the local church is only a short walk away from here.”

Hope slaps her hands together. “There we go then; good job, Milton.”

“Um,” Lizzie stands abruptly with her hand raised in the arm. “I fear that if I walk into a church, I will erupt into flames.” 

Josie tugs on her twin’s arm. “Lizzie,” She scolds. “This is serious.”

“I know,” Lizzie barely locks eyes with Josie before turning back to look at Hope. “I am being serious; I’m not a great person and I think the Lord knows that”. 

Hope decides to ignore the exchange. Instead, she approaches MG to discuss the plan further. 

“What do you think if we went to the local church and took some important artifacts?”

MG looks at her with his eyebrow raised. “Well, that would be stealing.”

The tribrid rolls her eyes. “No, it’s borrowing.”

MG crosses his arms and stays looking at her, so she continues. 

“We’ll borrow the most holy thing there and that way we can use it against the Wraith. You know a lot about what would be Holy in the church, right? So, we just go in, you get what we need, and then we head out. We’ll be out of there in minutes.”

MG thinks about this. His father was a priest and taught him a lot about the church. This plan could work out in their favor.

“Okay, fine, as long as we take them back.”

Hope pats him on the shoulder twice. “Let’s get to work.”

And with that, Hope briefs the Super Squad of the plan and they head to the church.

  
  


They’re at the steps of the church.

Lizzie is about to open the door when the guys try to stop her, but it’s too late.

As soon as the door flies open, she realizes her mistake.

In front of them was a wedding, and the wedding came to a halt because of the open doors. 

Lizzie looks at the congregation, then back to the squad, and then finally lays eyes on the ceremony unfolding once again.

She smiles and steps into the church. “Good afternoon to everyone celebrating this union.” 

She walks all the way to the front, just before the altar. “I’m Lizzie, and I’m glad that I’m still intact and not burnt after entering this sacred space.”

Josie bows her head into her hands from across the room. 

Lizzie turns to the priest. “Father, I’m taking the floor now.” 

And so she does.

She steps up to the altar and begins a speech to everyone who has attended the wedding.

The others, excluding MG, come further in from the back and listen intently to what the blonde siphoner has to say.

MG goes up the stairs next to the altar, and then up to the offices of the church in search of anything that he can use that could be considered an artifact.

He finds several crucifixes, a few bibles, the boat, and the monstrance from the chapel. He also grabs hold of a small crate filled with bottles of Holy water, taking that with him too. 

Putting all of this in a bag he brought with him, he leaves as quietly as he arrived. 

He makes it down the stairs and stands next to the group, joining them in watching Lizzie with cautious expression plastered on their faces. 

With a big smile and fixing her jacket every once in a while, Lizzie paces back and forth around the altar. 

“You have all gathered today to celebrate the wonderful wedding ceremony unfolding in front of us.” She gestures to the couple in front of her, by the steps of the altar. “Jesus talked so much of love, correct? This is proof of love among us.”

MG jolts in surprise when the group beside him yell “Amen!” very enthusiastically. .

He looks at them questioningly. 

Josie raises her arms after catching his stare. “What do you suggest we do? We need to be part of the distraction as well, and we don’t know what we’re doing here. Saying ‘Amen’ is the best we can do.”

MG stares at Kaleb and Jed, who smile and put their thumbs up. 

He laughs as quietly as possible and momentarily leaves the group so he can stand in front of the doors and wave his hands.

Trying to get Lizzie’s attention while she was on a roll was difficult.

Lizzie was on a roll, indeed.

She looks towards the crowd and finds MG waving at her. Seeing his bag on his back, she knew then that it was time to go on back to school and get everything prepared. 

She forgets her role for a moment, and her facade drops. “I have to go now.” Turning to face the bewildered Priest, she adopts her ‘Holy’ tone once more. “Please continue, Father.”

And with that, she heads to the back and they all leave together as quickly as possible. 

  
  


A few hours later, the Super Squad is setting up what MG has collected. Dousing it up with a few drops here and there of holy water, analyzing what to do with the artifacts, how to use them.

Soon, the wraith will come back, and they need to be fully prepared, all of them.

MG, Kaleb, and Jed are working together on the boat and the monstrance, Hope and Josie are working together on the crucifixes, and Landon is looking through the bibles. Of course, Lizzie is supervising the whole thing, making sure everyone is doing something.

They’re all separated into different corners, and Hope and Josie are sitting down in the far right corner of the assembly room.

Everything between them was going fine. Josie stopped momentarily what she was doing and focused on Hope’s concentrated expression. The tribrid was examining the details of the crucifix in her hand, looking for sections where she could douse it with the holy water.

The brunette reaches out for her hand. Hope looks at it and then focuses onto Josie. She gives a hesitant smile. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Josie smiles right back, brightly rather than with hesitance. “No, but I was going to suggest letting me do this one. Look at what I’m going to do.”

She gets closer to Hope. Grabbing the crucifix, she dabs a bit on the four corners and then some on the back of it.

But who was Hope Mikaelson kidding? She wasn’t concentrating on the crucifix. She was concentrating completely on Josie. Everything about the siphoner was captivating, especially her voice.

“Do you know the importance of the crucifix?” Hope minimises the space between them further, shimmying closer than subtly as possible. 

Josie nods, smiling still. “Somewhat. It has Christ on it, so that means that because he’s an important figure in Christianity, then the Wra–”

Hope had grabbed the crucifix forcefully from her hand. 

Something had suddenly stirred inside of Hope. 

It had startled her just as much as it had Josie; like her movements were not her own.

There was no point in her trying to resist it, because she couldn’t. 

The harshness of the sudden movement startles Josie. “Hope? Hope, what happened?”

No response.

“Hope, please. Did I do something wrong?”

No response, again. 

Josie wonders if she was even worthy of a response. She’s already tired of what was happening and it had barely started.

The siphoner feels it now. An intense feeling of anger, of sadness, of **_hatred_ **.

Getting up, she inhales quickly before bursting. “Hope Mikaelson, for fuck’s sake, why can’t you just look at me for one goddamn second?”

All around, Hope and Josie have become the center of attention for the Super Squad.

Lizzie is the first to interject. “Josie? What’s gotten into you?”

But Josie has no time to respond.

Vampire and werewolf senses have taken over, and Kaleb, Jed, and MG are hit with a wave of realisation.

The sun was down. 

Something was here. 

The Wraith.

It stood at the doors of the assembly room.

Upon being noticed, The Wraith moves closer and wails with every movement it makes. 

That’s when it hits Lizzie. 

“Guys, I think Hope and Josie are going to have to sit this one out…”

“Why do you think that?” MG says, throwing the boat and holding on to the chain.

“Because they’re under the influence of the Wraith.” Lizzie says, frozen in place. “Think about it, Josie randomly screams at Hope and then we spot this thing in front of us.”

The boat had affected the Wraith, but it was minimal. 

The Wraith itself keeps moving forward, and the Super Squad slowly walks backward.

Landon has a thought come to mind. “Hope told us earlier that the Wraith either had the ability to steal souls or project these strong, negative feelings, right? So, this Wraith is one that projects the feelings.” He continues to move slowly backward with the rest of the Squad. “What if there was a way to undo that? We can get Hope and Josie back to normal.”

Lizzie briefly turns her head to look at him. “Find something, anything that can get us to bring them back.” She diverts her attention back to the problem at hand. “We need someone to go and grab the rest of the holy water. I think it’s by the supernatural artifacts in the library.”

“I’ll go get them.” Josie walks away from Hope and heads for the front doors.

“Josie, don’t go alone, take Hope with you,” Kaleb points towards Hope, who has her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

Hope scoffs, though she moves forward anyway.

As fast as he could run, Landon headed for the library. 

The Wraith heads in the same direction, going after him, but Kaleb and Jed grab it mid air.

Quickly, Lizzie siphons from MG and blasts the creature with a fire spell while the vampire throws the boat and the monstrance. 

The Wraith stumbles backwards out into the hall. 

Meanwhile, Hope and Josie make it outside and walk a bit further - until they both feel powerful emotions stirring underneath it all. 

The anger, the sadness, the jealousy, the hatred — everything came back stronger.

The Wraith had gotten weaker, but it was still strong enough to fight. 

It bounded back into the room, knocking Kaleb and Jed out of its way, grabbing Lizzie and MG into a chokehold.

While the fight was happening, Hope and Josie were in the hallway bickering.

They were circling each other, blue eyes intensely focused on brown eyes. 

A lot of unversed emotions were hitting them, each being more intense than the other. Inside, the girls were fighting, but their efforts were in vain.

“Who do you think you are?” Josie spat in Hope’s direction first.

On the inside, Hope was hurting, and it was fueling the negative emotions that were already affecting her.

“Well, my name is H─”

“That was rhetorical.”

Rhetorical or not, this was only fueling the fire further.

It was happening to Josie as well.

The tribrid smirks. “Wow, you really had me going there for a bit, Josette. Honestly, I’m not even surprised. Everyone’s always talked about you, I should have listened to everything they were saying. You did a wonderful job publicly displaying how much you love me, but it was all a lie, right?”

Josie steps out of the circle and grabs onto Hope’s collar. “Everything I’ve ever said I’ve felt for you was a lie. But I was the bigger fool. How could I ever think that you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, of all people, could ever love me?”

Merely inches away from the brunette’s face, the auburn-haired spat right back. “Good, because I was never your home and you were never mine. I never loved you one bit and I wish we never met.”

Hope heard when the Wraith was hit down by whatever the others had done inside the assembly room. 

Immediately, she feels a sense of relief flood over her, as if she had won the battle inside her mind. 

As did Josie.

It was only then that their minds could rationalise the situation, and they realised what had caused the emotions to occur in the first place.

The words they had spoken to each other were all fabricated emotions by the Wraith itself.

The only way that the hold over their hearts is now gone is through the weakening of the Wraith.

As the two of them look inside, they see the Wraith on the floor, a deep hole in the center of its chest.

Landon was coming back from the library, running as if his life depended on it. “Good news, I finally found a way to end the feelings pushed onto the Wraith’s victims, it’s─”

In unison, Hope and Josie answered him. “We know.”

They look at each other, the hurt visible in their eyes, on their expressions.

Landon stood in between them, his mouth wide open and not knowing what to say next. “Right, well. I’ll just go.”

He went back to the assembly room and Lizzie screamed at him to stay away. The Wraith once again tried to go after him, but because it was too weak, it couldn’t move. Regardless, Landon took that as a cue to go back to the library, so he ran off.

The girls stayed firm in their positions, scared to say anything, scared to leave.

“I’m really sorry for what I said. None of that was true. It was just the Wraith talking. I swear, I tried to fight back, but nothing worked,” Hope told Josie, her voice cracking every time she paused.

“I know. And I’m sorry, too. I was harsh, too harsh.” The siphoner stares at the ground. “To think I had dreamt about you last night and I woke up this morning with a smile on my face.” 

Josie had muttered that to herself, but Hope heard every single word.

The brunette shook her head. “The Wraith took advantage of us. What matters is that we’re both okay.”

Turning away from her and smiling, she turns her neck slightly. “Thank you. Hearing about your dream, and your reassurance that we’re okay made me realize that I didn’t think it could ever be possible to love someone this much.”

In shock, Josie looked up. Hope walked towards the girl in front of her and pressed a firm kiss on her forehead, rubbing her arm up and down. “Which is why you need to stay here. I will bring back the happy endings. My job’s not done until I do that for everyone… including you.”

Josie was confused at first until she realized what was happening. Hope was already by the doors of the assembly room, closing them so Hope could fight the Wraith herself and leave her out of it.

The siphoner ran herself towards the doors. “No, Hope, don’t do this!”

But Hope closed the doors anyway, and when Josie could open them, the tribrid was already in the middle of the fight.

Hope was making the crucifixes float with her right hand, while she had gotten the monstrance and the boat with her left hand.

All the artifacts clashed against the Wraith once Hope willed them to hit it with full force.

The Wraith wailed and coiled around in a circle, as it was slowly but surely dissipating.

Hope didn’t waste a chance to check up on the others, who were still trying to recover as best as they could from the physical ailments they suffered from the Wraith.

Josie also went after Hope and helped the others as well.

Once the girls took each of them to the nurse’s office, they sat down in the chairs by the doors and rested a minute from what happened during this tumultuous day.

Hope is the first one to take a moment to glance at Josie. The siphoner looked exhausted and about to pass out on the chair from it. Hope still felt awful about what had happened earlier, even though it wasn’t their fault.

She grabs the younger girl’s hand, intertwines their fingers, and motions for her to rest her head on her shoulder. Once Josie had laid her head, so, too, did Hope. Snuggled up on the chairs, they passed the time waiting for the others to come out of the nurse’s office in whispered conversation.

“How are you feeling?” Hope asks the younger girl, rubbing her thumb on the back of Josie’s hand.

Josie lets out a sigh. “I’m fine. Just feeling a little tired from all that’s happened today.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll rest soon enough. Lizzie took it hard today. Do you want to give her some space and sleep in my dorm room tonight?”

The siphoner moves her head slightly to inhale Hope’s scent just a little more. The fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla combined come in waves, helping her relax. “Yeah, of course.”

Hope kisses the top of her head. “Are you happy, Josie?”

“Anywhere, anytime that I’m with you, I’m at my happiest.”

Hope is smiling into Josie’s hair when she sees that MG, Lizzie, Kaleb, and Jed are finally dispatched from the nurse’s office. Josie rushes toward her sister, asking her how she’s doing, prompting Hope to ask the others how they’re feeling. Once they acknowledge they’re okay, the Super Squad heads for the dorms.

Jed and Kaleb help Lizzie, who suffered from a broken rib. She could walk perfectly fine, but it was a precaution they took. They arrived after a few minutes to the twins’ dorm room. While Lizzie opens the door and heads inside with the aid of the guys, Josie doesn’t. “Why aren’t you coming in?” The blonde stands, holding the door with her left hand and her right hand on her hip. Jed and Kaleb lift their hands up, leaving the blonde to deal with her sister’s answer, standing next to MG and Hope.

“I’m gonna sleep in Hope’s dorm room, if that’s okay with you.”

Lizzie looks at her sister questioningly, but doesn’t think much of the situation. She then smiles. “Okay, that’s fine. At least I’ll have more room to rest from today’s mess for the next couple of weeks. Bye!”

She closes the door. They all look at each other, shrug their shoulders, and keep walking. By the time Hope and Josie made it to the dorm room, MG and Kaleb went to their room and so did Jed.

Hope and Josie were at the door of the tribrid’s dorm. With her key, she unlocks the door, welcoming in the siphoner. Josie walks in, rolling her eyes at Hope. “You know you like it when I open the door for you.” The brunette just chuckles, not giving much thought to anything but the bliss she was feeling.

Giving Josie a pair of pajamas, she let Josie use the bathroom first. After they had both changed into their pjs, they jumped into bed and laid on their sides staring at each other, smiling.

“You’re staring too much,” Josie remarked, lightly laughing at the tribrid.

“And so are you.” Hope rolls her eyes. “Go to sleep, Josie. You’re tired.”

“No, I’m not. I still have enough energy to watch a movie.” But her eyes tell a different story, as they close off on their own and she drifts into blissful sleep.

The tribrid softly laughs. “Yeah, sure you did.”

Hope took her opportunity then to grab her sketchbook and draw out Josie sleeping, a smile never leaving her face. She drew out every intricacy of the siphoner, as if she was staring deep into who Josie Saltzman really was.

When she finished, she put out her initials in a corner and right above the sketch itself, she wrote out, “Falling in love with you wasn’t a part of my life plan, but I’m so glad that I did. Because one day, I’m going to marry you, I swear to you I will.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> check out f's other works on her ao3 because she's an amazing writer. she's over on twitter as well: @lgbtfay
> 
> my twitter: @thekeytoevrythn  
> my tumblr: @ao3user-thekeytoeverything


End file.
